Demons
by Nyriss
Summary: "Je contemple nos doigts entrelacés sur l'oreiller et la seule chose que j'me demande, c'est comment ? Comment on a pu en arriver là toi et moi ?" UA /songfic\
1. Chapter 1

Oy !

Alors cet OS, c'est un peu l'OS des premières fois...

Premier lemon yaoi que j'écris, alors j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur !

Première song-fic. J'apprécie énormément le principe et je voulais absolument en faire une ! Donc se sera un Law/Lu sur**Demons** de Imagine Dragons parce que j'adore cette chanson et je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle m'a fait penser à Law...

Et enfin, première fois que je fais du POV Law et ça sera sûrement pas la dernière ! J'ai adoré me mettre à sa place, les personnages complexes et torturés, c'est tout ce que j'aime o/

Bref, j'arrête tout mon blabla inutile et bonne lecture :)

_(Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas... et c'est bien dommage )_

* * *

><p><em><strong>« When the days are cold ; And the cards all fold ;<strong>_

**_And the saints we see ; Are all made of gold »_**

J'sens ton regard sur moi, un peu trop insistant. J'aime pas qu'on me fixe comme ça, surtout quand j'suis peinard. Mes doigts tapotent l'accoudoir du fauteuil tandis que j'observe par la baie vitrée les voitures défiler, les gens passer. Je soupire, doucement, ça me déprime la monotonie quotidienne que j'ai sous les yeux. Puis, du coin d'œil, j'te vois t'approcher, lentement. Du fait genre d'examiner ce qui t'entoures. Mais je l'sens que c'est vers moi que tu veux aller. Tu t'installes sur le siège à côté du mien, juste au bord, les poings serrés sur les genoux. Visiblement, t'es nerveux.

J'te regarde pas, je préfère t'ignorer. De toute façon, t'osera pas me parler. C'est toujours pareil, on m'observe en biais mais on vient jamais m'accoster. J'intrigue, je fais peur. Mais, honnêtement, ça m'arrange. J'aime pas qu'on vienne me faire chier. Discuter de tout et de rien comme certains disent, ça m'prend la tête. Alors, j'reste tout seul et ça me convient.

La solitude, c'est vachement salvateur quand on y pense, n'empêche.

- Sympa tes tatouages.

Je me retourne, surpris. J'accroche tes prunelles noires. Tu rougis, immédiatement, mais pourtant tu détourne pas les yeux.

- Merci.

T'as de la chance gamin, j'suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Au quel cas, je t'aurais déjà envoyer chier. Je me concentre de nouveau sur l'extérieur, histoire de te faire comprendre que la discussion s'arrête là. Mais j'dois avouer que tu m'intrigues.

- Ça représente quoi ?

Je t'avise, les yeux plissés, un sourcil levé.

- On t'a jamais appris que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ?

- On dirait des sortes de smiley... C'est bizarre.

Tu te penches pour mieux regarder. T'as vraiment du culot, p'tit. T'ignores ma question et en plus tu critiques mes tatouages.

Tu relèves ton visage vers moi, j'pensais que tu allais te figer devant mon expression que je veux dure mais non, tu m'balances un immense sourire qui suffirait à faire fondre l'Arctique.

- T'es venu te faire faire tatouer, gamin ? T'es pas un peu jeune pour ça ?

Tu gonfles les joues, tu fais la moue et j'peux pas m'empêcher de penser que t'es mignon. Je secoue la tête et j'te souris, moqueur.

- Hé, j'suis pas un gamin ! J'ai dix-neuf ans ! Et puis non, j'accompagne juste, que tu m'dis en pointant ton index vers la salle de tatouage.

- Oh, la belle rouquine, c'est ta copine? Excellent choix, p'tit.

Tu rougis encore davantage que tout à l'heure, tu bafouilles. Je t'ai gêné apparemment.

- Non, c'pas ma copine, c'est ma meilleure amie.

Tu m'fais marrer. Ça fait bien longtemps que j'avais pas rigolé.

Un bruit se fait entendre au fond de la pièce. C'est ta copine qui ressort avec un pansement sur l'épaule gauche. Elle te fait un signe de tête pour que tu viennes la rejoindre. Tandis que j'me lève et me dirige tranquillement vers la petite salle, les mains dans les poches.

Je m'apprête à refermer le rideau derrière moi et j'sais pas pourquoi, mais je te jette une dernière œillade.

**...**

**...**

J'entends frapper à la porte d'entrée. C'est bizarre, j'me demande qui ça peut être. Je reçois jamais personne d'habitude.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. J'hallucine ou quoi ? Je me pince le bras. Non, je rêve pas.

C'est bien toi, je reconnaîtrai entre mille ces prunelles noires, ces cheveux ébouriffés et ce gigantesque sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, bordel ?

Tu te grattes la nuque, tu fixes tes pieds. Tu bredouilles.

- Euh... Tu te souviens de moi ? J'étais chez le tatoueur la semaine dernière et... je...

Évidemment que je me rappelle de toi. Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs. Je m'intéresse pas aux gens d'ordinaire mais toi... Toi, t'es différent.

- Comment t'as eu mon adresse ?

- Et bah en fait, la tatoueuse, Nojiko c'est la sœur de Nami, tu sais mon amie que t'as vu... Et du coup, je lui ai demandé ton nom et puis j'ai cherché...

Je me frottes le visage. Putain, Nojiko, tu fais chier... Va falloir que je lui dises de pas donner mon nom comme ça.

Tu te balances d'un pied à l'autre, un peu gêné.

- Entre.

Tu relèves la tête, étonné, visiblement. Tu devais pas t'attendre à ça. Et moi non plus, ça m'a échappé. Merde... Faut que je me reprenne. Tu m'fais déconner, gamin.

Tu hésites sur le pas de la porte. T'as perdu ton assurance apparemment. Je te fais un petit signe de tête pour t'encourager à rentrer. Tes lèvres s'étirent en un demi-sourire et tu pénètres à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Je te montre le canapé et tu t'y installes.

- Pourquoi tu es venu ?

Tu baisses les yeux, tes doigts se tordent dans tout les sens.

- Je...

Je m'adosse sur le dossier du canapé, bras et jambes croisés. J'attends patiemment que tu ouvres ta jolie p'tite bouche pour me donner les raisons de ta venue.

- Je sais pas trop, en fait...

Tu te lèves et te dirige vers la porte. Et là, au fond de moi, je sais pertinemment que je dois te laisser partir. Que si tu restes, ça sera aussi bien ma perte que la tienne.

Oui, aller, ouvre cette porte et va-t'en. Oublie-moi. Fais comme si on ne s'était rencontrés et je te promets, ça sera beaucoup mieux pour deux.

Pourquoi tu hésites, gamin ? T'as la main suspendue au-dessus de la poignée. Tu bouges plus d'un pouce. Comme bloqué. Tu te retournes et le regard que tu me lances...

Putain, il me démonte le crâne. J'arrive pas à décrocher de tes prunelles noires. Tu te mords la lèvre inférieure. J'ai envie de me gifler mais j'y peux rien. J'peux pas lutter.

**_« Don't get too close ; It's dark inside ;_**

**_It's where my demons hide ; It's where my demons hide » _**

Je souffle un grand coup et me lève brusquement. Je m'approche vivement, tu n'as même pas le temps de réagir. J'attrape ton menton entre mes doigts et pose ma bouche contre la tienne. Tu clos les paupières.

Finalement, je m'étais pas trompé. C'était bien ça que tu attendais.

Tu te presses contre moi. Tes lèvres s'ouvrent légèrement et j'y engouffre ma langue. Elle trouve la tienne, joue avec, s'enroule et tu peux pas t'empêcher de gémir.

Je craque. Je te plaque violemment contre la porte qui claque sous le choc. Tu passes tes mains sous mon pull. Tu retraces les lignes de mes muscles de la pulpe de tes doigts.

Je passe le bout de ma langue sur le lob de ton oreille, le long de ta gorge, de ta clavicule. J'ôte rapidement ton tee-shirt. T'es aussi mince que je l'avais imaginé. Mince mais on distingue quand même tes abdos. T'es pas aussi faible que t'en as l'air.

T'en profites pour t'agripper à ma nuque, enfournant tes mains dans mes cheveux. Tu me mords le cou, un peu fort.

Joueur, hein ? Tu sais vraiment pas à qui t'as affaire, gamin. Je souris malgré moi.

Je t'entraînes jusqu'au lit. Je me débarrasse de tes vêtements devenus superflus.

Je me mords la lèvre tellement fort que j'sens un goût métallique m'envahir la bouche. Mais putain, t'es tellement désirable ! Jamais rien vu de comparable. Je te détaille de haut en bas.

Ton corps nu étendu juste sous mes yeux. Tes joues rougies par la gêne d'être totalement à ma merci. Tes pupilles dilatées par le désir. Ton membre durci par l'envie.

J'inspire une longue bouffée d'oxygène. Faut que je me calme.

Je me déshabille lentement sans te quitter des yeux. Tu rougis encore plus quand tu vois que je suis dans le même état que toi. Tu passes ta langue sur tes lèvres. T'as l'air d'apprécier la vue.

On est deux comme ça.

J'vois une de mes chemises traîner dans un coin et un sourire carnassier étire mes lèvres. On va s'amuser un peu, gamin.

Je prends le bout de tissu et à genoux au-dessus de toi, j'agrippe tes poignets et te les attache à la tête du lit.

Un éclat traverse tes yeux. Un peu de peur sûrement. Tandis qu'un frisson parcourt ton corps.

Encore une fois, tu m'étonnes. J'pensais que tu allais te débattre, flipper un dingue. Mais tu te contentes seulement de presser ton bassin contre le mien.

J'ai compris le message.

Je t'embrasse à pleine bouche, mes mains retracent les courbes fines de ton corps. Ton ventre, tes hanches, tes cuisses. Tu gémis contre mes lèvres.

Je les délaisse pour faire courir ma langue jusqu'à ton téton que je mords doucement. Je fais le tour de ton nombril. J'évite exprès ta zone sensible. J'suis sûr que tu fais la moue. J'écarte un peu tes cuisses et je lèche l'intérieur tout en remontant vers ton érection alors que je palpe ardemment tes fesses. Parfaitement rondes, si fermes.

Je remonte encore un peu plus et je taquine ton bout de la langue. La passe sur toute la longueur de ton membre dressé. Tu ondules sous moi. Je sais que tu en veux davantage. Et moi aussi, mais pour une fois j'ai vraiment envie faire durer le plaisir. Puis, je te prend entièrement en bouche, aspirant, léchant.

- Hmmm, Laaaaw !

T'entendre prononcer mon nom comme ça, ça me chauffe le corps, ça me donne des frissons, ça me détraque l'esprit. Bordel, ça m'excite plus que je ne saurais le dire !

Maintenant, il est temps de passer enfin aux choses sérieuses. J'me redresse et j'me lèche les lèvres, les yeux remplis de gourmandise.

Tu ondules de plus en plus fort, tes hanches se pressent contre les miennes.

- Impatient, hein ?

J'peux pas me retenir de te taquiner. Tu gémis pour toute réponse.

Je te fais sucer mes doigts puis te retourne brusquement et j'admire le spectacle. Ton p'tit cul dressé, prêt à se faire culbuter. Un vrai délice.

J'insère doucement un doigt dans ton intimité. Tu bronches même pas.

T'es vraiment pleins de surprise comme gamin, n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois avoir l'habitude. C'est parfait.

J'vais pas te ménager alors.

Je t'agrippe les hanches et j'te pénètre d'un coup sec. Tu cris de plaisir et j'en aurais fait de même, si je n'avais pas le contrôle de moi-même. C'est si chaud, si étroit.

Le sang pulse dans mes tempes. Tu te cambres après quelques coups de reins. Ah, j'ai touché le point sensible. Excellent.

Je t'arrache des cris de plus en plus fort tandis que j'accélère. Je me retiens plus. Ma peau claque contre la tienne. Ta respiration haletante et tes gémissements sonnent comme une douce mélodie au creux de mes oreilles.

Je passe une main de long ta colonne vertébrale tandis que l'autre se glisse plus bas et te prend en main.

J'ai jamais autant pris mon pied avec quelqu'un. J'ai peine à croire que c'est un gamin dont je connais même pas le nom qui me donne autant de plaisir.

T'en peux plus, je le sens. Ton corps tremble, tes doigts serrent avec force le drap et tu enfouies la tête dans l'oreiller.

Je donne un dernier coup bien placé et tu déverses entre mes doigts, criant mon nom.

Putain, c'est vraiment trop bon. Ça m'achève. J'me libère en toi.

J'en profites encore un peu. Tu grimaces quand je me retire. Ton cœur bat si vite que j'peux l'entendre.

Je m'allonge à tes côtés. Tu plantes ton regard dans le mien. Des larmes perlent au coin de tes yeux. Je souris intérieurement. T'as pris autant de plaisir que moi à c'que vois.

Tu m'offres ton immense sourire. Bordel de merde, j'peux pas résister à ça. Je défie quiconque d'essayer.

- Au fait, gamin, j'sais même pas comment tu t'appelles...

Tu te hisses sur ton coude, ton visage dans le creux de ta paume. Et tu m'réponds, fièrement.

- Monkey D. Luffy !

Je cligne des yeux. Plusieurs fois. Mon sourire se fane et j'crois que ça t'échappes pas. Est-ce que c'est vraiment c'que pense ? Si, c'est ça, j'suis vraiment qu'un putain d'aimant à emmerdes !

- Monkey D. comme Monkey D. Garp, le Colonel de la Gendarmerie ?

- Ouais, c'est mon grand-père. Tu le connais ?

- Juste sa réputation.

J'élude. Désolé, gamin, j'peux pas te dire la vérité.

J'attends que tu t'en ailles mais visiblement t'en as décidé autrement. Tu poses ta tête contre mon torse, prêt à pioncer.

Je dégage toujours mes conquêtes dès qu'on a fini notre affaire. J'suis pas du genre câlin après l'amour. Tu respire profondément, déjà endormi. Je soupire, j'crois que je vais faire une exception pour cette fois.

Je contemple nos doigts entrelacés sur l'oreiller et la seule chose que j'me demande, c'est comment ?

Comment on a pu en arriver là toi et moi ?

**_« I want to hide the truth I want to shelter you _**

**_But with the beast inside There's nowhere we can hide »_**

**...**

T'es revenu. Trois fois. J'ai pas voulu t'ouvrir, j't'ai dit de partir. De me laisser tranquille. Que notre histoire, c'était que le coup d'un soir. Mais t'as insisté, frappant et sonnant pendant des heures. Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je t'envoyais chier, pourquoi j'voulais pas qu'on remette ça.

On sonne à la porte. Je mettrai ma main à couper que c'est toi.

Bingo ! J'vois ta p'tite bouille au judas. Et mon cœur se serre. Putain !

'Spèce de gamin trop obstiné pour son propre bien.

Je réfléchis quelques minutes et finalement je cède. J'suis plus le même quand il s'agit de toi et j'aime pas ça. Tu me rends faible, vulnérable.

J'pensais que tu allais m'en vouloir pour toutes les fois où je t'ai laissé en plan mais non, tu me lances ton putain de grand sourire. T'es vraiment pas net.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, bordel ?! J'ai pas été assez clair ?

- J'peux rentrer ?

- Non ! Faut que je te le dise en quelle langue, gamin ?

- Mais, je veux juste te parler cinq minutes.

Je soupire, passe une main dans mes cheveux. Bon, ça va pas me tuer de t'accorder cinq minutes. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et m'adosse au battant de la porte. Pas question de te faire rentrer par contre, parce que j'suis certain de comment ça va se terminer sinon.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi tu veux plus me voir ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

T'as l'air d'un gamin qui a fait une connerie. J'ai l'impression de me liquéfier devant ton expression de chien battu. Je me pince l'arrête du nez.

- Non. Écoute, toi et moi, c'était bien mais ça se reproduira pas. Les gens avec qui je baise, je les revois plus après. Et toi, tu feras pas exception. Alors pourquoi tu t'obstine comme ça, hein ?

Tu baisses la tête et tu me réponds à voix basse.

- Je veux seulement apprendre à te connaître, qu'on devienne ami...

- J'ai pas d'amis, je préfère être tout seul.

- Ça c'est ce que tu penses mais au fond, personne ne veux être seul. On pourrait...

Je t'attrape par le bras et te fait rentrer, refermant brusquement la porte derrière moi.

J'suis en rogne parce que je sais au fond de moi que t'as raison. Bien joué, t'as réussi à me faire perdre mon calme olympien.

J'aimerais avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager ma vie, à qui me confier quand ça irait mal. De qui je pourrais prendre soin. Et tu sais même pas à quel point j'aimerais que ce quelqu'un ce soit toi mais ça, c'est pas possible...

Tu me fixes, les yeux écarquillés qui te bouffent la moitié du visage. Enfin une réaction normale, j'vois un peu de peur traverser tes prunelles noires.

- Très bien, j'vais plus te mentir, gamin. Tu penses que j'suis quelqu'un bien mais tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. J'suis une pourriture, un putain de salaud et j'ai pas envie de t'entraîner avec moi là-dedans !

- Je te crois pas, que tu murmures.

Putain de merde. J'vais devoir tout te déballer pour que tu comprennes enfin.

- Ah ouais ? Hé ben écoutes ça. J'suis un dealer, un meurtrier. J'ai vendu mes potes pour éviter la taule. J'ai buté plus de mecs que je ne saurais le dire. À ton avis, pourquoi j'ai bloqué quand tu m'as dit ton nom, hein ? Ça va faire un an que ton grand-père me traque, j'suis un criminel recherché. Je pourrai te coller une balle entre les deux yeux, si l'envie m'en prenait. T'assimile maintenant ou faut que j'te fasse un dessin ?

**_« No matter what we breed ; We still are made of greed ;_**

**_This is my kingdom come ; This is my kingdom come »_**

Tu dis plus rien, tu m'regardes la bouche à moitié ouverte. Ça t'en bouche un coin, non ? Dans dix secondes, tu prendras tes jambes à ton cou et je pourrais enfin essayer d'arrêter de penser à toi.

- Je m'en fiches...

- Pardon ?

Attends, je rêve là ou quoi ?

- Je m'en fiches de ce que tu as fait, que tu répètes un peu plus fort. Tu devais avoir tes raisons et je suis sûr que tu me feras jamais de mal. Et je te promets de jamais parler de toi à qui que ce soit. On pourrait se voir en secret ! Et...

- Putain ! Mais t'as le cerveau gelé ou quoi, gamin. Tu dérailles sévère là. Barre-toi maintenant.

- Non.

Tu te plantes devant moi, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Les yeux remplis de détermination.

- Et ça t'es pas venu à l'esprit que tu m'intéressais pas tout simplement ?

- Non. Je vois comment tu me regardes. J'suis peut-être un gamin comme tu dis si bien mais je suis pas totalement con. Je remarque quand on s'intéresse à moi.

Tu doutes de rien, toi dis donc. Tu me souris, passes tes bras autour de la nuque et m'embrasse avec passion. Je rends les armes, je ne peux pas te résister.

Je sais parfaitement que je suis en train de faire une connerie. Sûrement la plus grosse que j'ai jamais faite. Parce qu'au fond de moi, je sais très bien que ça se terminera mal.

Que tu sera en danger à un moment ou un autre à cause de mon mode de vie, ou alors que je finirai en taule.

Tôt ou tard, ça arrivera. Irréfutablement.

Tandis que je caresse ton corps chaud qui se colle contre moi, une voix intérieure me hurle d'arrêter. Mais c'est tout bonnement impossible.

J'fais taire ma putain de conscience. Après tout, même moi, j'ai bien le droit à un peu de bonheur, non ?

Pas vraiment, en fait mais j'suis incapable de t'échapper alors peu importe le temps que ça durera, je continuerai à profiter de toi.

Parce que quand je suis avec toi, les démons qui obscurcissent mes journées disparaissent.

Parce qu'avec toi, je peux enfin revoir la lumière.

**_« Your eyes, they shine so bright ; I want to save their light ;_**

**_I can't escape this now ; Unless you show me how »_**

* * *

><p>Comme je disais plus haut, j'ai vraiment adoré faire OS, tellement que quand j'y ai mis le point final, j'ai eu envie de faire une fiction à chapitre à partir de cet OS.<p>

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Suite, pas suite...

Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, hésitez pas à me laisser un p'tit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir :)


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le second et dernier chapitre !

On continue en musique, et cette fois-ci j'ai choisi **The Reason** de Hoobastank parce qu'elle reflète parfaitement les sentiments de Law envers son cher et tendre Luffy.

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

><p><em><strong>« I'm not a perfect person ; There are many things I wish I didn't do »<strong>_

J'ai essayé, j'te promets. J'ai essayé de changer. Mais j'sais pas pourquoi, y'a toujours une merde qui se met en travers de mon chemin. Y'en a qui appelle ça le karma. Quand tu fais de mauvaises actions, ça te retombe toujours sur le coin de la gueule, un jour ou l'autre. J'y ai jamais cru à ces conneries. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

_Je rentre dans la pièce avec appréhension. Il est là, installé tranquillement dans son grand fauteuil, les jambes croisées. Ses éternelles lunettes de soleil vissées sur les yeux et son sourire malsain plaqué sur les lèvres. Je reste debout devant son bureau, tendu._

_ - Bonjour, Law. Ça faisait longtemps._

_ - Doflamingo... _

_Ça fait quasiment deux mois que je ne suis pas retourné au QG. Depuis que j'ai rencontré Luffy, j'ai tout fait pour éviter missions, combines et autres plans foireux qui m'étaient régulièrement confiés._

_ - Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?_

_Sa voix calme et posée me donne des frissons. C'est bien le seul mec sur Terre qui me fait flipper. Parce que j'sais exactement de quoi il est capable. Il n'est pas comme toutes ces grandes gueules qui lancent des menaces en l'air. Non, lui, quand il dit quelque chose, il le fait. S'il te sort qu'il va te buter, t'as plutôt intérêt à te planquer et pas dans la ville d'à côté mais à l'autre bout du monde._

_Je souffle un grand coup pour me donner un peu de courage. J'ai la conviction que ce que j'vais lui annoncer, ça va pas lui plaire._

_ - Je veux arrêter._

_ - Pardon ?_

_ - J'arrête. J'veux plus continuer à travailler pour toi. J'en ai marre, j'ai envie de me ranger._

_Il me fixe pendant dix secondes qui me paraissent interminables puis il éclate d'un rire qui me file la chair de poule._

_ - Tu te moques de moi, n'est-ce pas ?_

_ - Non, je suis sérieux._

_Son sourire se fane lentement, une veine du front palpitant fortement et là, j'sens que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure._

_ - Et tu crois vraiment que ça marche comme ça ? Quand tu es rentré dans la Famille, tu savais très bien que le seul moyen d'en sortir, c'était les pieds devants. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta petite tête pour espérer que j'accepterai ?_

_Il se lève et se poste devant moi. Malgré mon mètre quatre-vingt dix, il me dépasse d'un tête. Ce mec est un vrai monstre. Il soulève mon menton avec un doigt et me force à le regarder._

_ - Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un mec aussi pourri que toi ai envie de se ranger. Comment tu as pu changer à ce point ?_

_J'peux pas lui répondre. Si je lui parles de Luffy, c'en est fini de lui. Et ça, j'pourrai jamais le supporter._

_ - Rien de particulier, j'ai juste envie de passer à autre chose._

_Il a un rictus et me lâche. Il s'assoit sur le bord du bureau, ses lèvres s'étirent en un demi-sourire._

_ - Tu mens très bien, Law, mais malheureusement pour toi, je sais tout._

_Tout ? De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? Bordel, me dit pas qu'il..._

_ - Je garde constamment un œil sur mes subordonnés, tu le sais pourtant. Comme ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas donné signe de vie, je me suis inquiété... Si, si, je t'assure, rajoute-t-il devant mon air sceptique. Et je t'ai fait suivre. Très mignon ce petit brun que tu trimbales avec toi..._

_**« I've found a reason for me ; To change who I used to be ;**_

_**A reason to start over new »**_

_Mon cœur rate un battement, mon visage se décompose. Putain ! J'me doutais pourtant que j'aurais jamais dû continuer avec Luffy... Mais j'espérais au fond de moi que les choses changeraient, que je changerai pour devenir un homme meilleur._

_ - Enfoiré, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?_

_Ça fait trois jours que je ne l'ai pas vu. Pendant ce laps de temps, il a pu se passer tout et n'importe quoi. Il se rapproche brusquement et me cogne avec force. Je l'ai pas vu venir celle-là. Je tombe sous le choc et sens un liquide chaud couler le long de ma joue. J'suis sûr qu'il m'a ouvert l'arcade cette enflure._

_ - T'en fais pas, Law, je lui ai rien fait. Du moins, pour l'instant..._

_J'lui lance un regard noir. Putain, s'il lui a fait le moindre truc, je jure que je le bute !_

_ - J'te préviens, t'as pas intérêt à..._

_Il me balance un coup de pied dans les côtes qui me coupe le souffle._

_ - Pas intérêt à quoi ? Je crois que tu as oublié qui c'est qui commande ici, alors je vais te le dire une seule et unique fois. Ici, c'est moi le Boss et jamais tu ne quitteras la Famille. Si tu me désobéis, c'est ton p'tit copain qui en payera le prix. C'est bien compris ?!_

_Il me frappe encore. J'peux même pas me défendre. C'est douloureux, humiliant._

_Je tente de me relever mais un coup plus puissant me recouche sur le tapis. Du sang gicle de ma bouche et ma tête tourne violemment. Il arrête enfin va de nouveau s'installer dans son fauteuil._

_ - J'espère que tu as retenu la leçon._

_**"And the reason is you"**_

J'erre dans les rues sombres et désolées, traînant le pied comme un zombie. Mes côtes me font un mal de chien. Le sang qui dégouline de mon arcade me cache la vue. Je m'arrête dans une ruelle et j'vomis mes tripes. J'ai mal partout mais les blessures physiques je m'y suis habitué avec le temps. Par contre, les autres, celles qu'on voit pas, celles-là, elles font mille fois plus mal que n'importe quel coup de poing dans la tronche.

Ça me fait tellement souffrir que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se brise. C'est la première fois que je ressens une chose pareille. J'veux juste que ça s'arrête. Maintenant.

Finalement, mon bonheur n'aura pas duré très longtemps.

J'sors mon téléphone et t'appelles directement. Je soupire de soulagement quand j'entends ta voix à l'autre bout du fil. Tu as l'air d'aller bien et c'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment.

_**« I'm sorry that I hurt you ; It's something I must live with everyday »**_

Mon pied bat au rythme de la musique qui joue à travers les enceintes. Posé à une petite table collée à la fenêtre, j'attends ton arrivée au bar du coin. Après mon entrevue avec Doflamingo, il fallait que je prenne une décision, qui va sûrement pas te plaire mais c'est pour ton bien. J'entends le carillon de l'entrée et je relève la tête. Tes prunelles noires observent les environs et ton sourire s'agrandit quand tu me repères. Tu me fais un signe de la main et tu t'approches d'un pas enjoué.

Tu es toujours aussi beau et quand j'vois ton immense sourire, je sais pertinemment que ce que je m'apprête à te dire sera sûrement la chose la plus difficile que j'ai jamais faite de ma vie.

- Salut, Law !

- Salut.

Tu t'installes tranquillement et je remarque que tu te retiens de m'embrasser. J'me souviens que tu l'as fait la première fois que l'on s'est vus en dehors de mon appartement. Je t'avais vite repoussé, je déteste les démonstrations d'affections dans les lieux publics. Et pour une fois tu m'as écouté et tu n'as plus recommencé.

- Hé mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Tu avises le pansement sur mon arcade. J'étais sûr que ça allait t'intriguer, curieux comme tu es.

- Je me suis pris une porte de placard, ne t'en fais pas.

Je préfère te mentir. Pas la peine de t'inquiéter plus que nécessaire.

- Au fait, pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ? Tu préfères que l'on se voit en privé d'habitude.

Tu fronces les sourcils, tu dois bien te douter que quelque chose ne va pas. Je me suis dit que vu ce que j'allais t'annoncer, il fallait mieux être dans un lieu public pour éviter que tu me fasses une crise. Avec tout ces gens autour, tu resteras peut-être calme. Peut-être...

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire et je te préviens tout de suite que ça va pas être agréable.

Tu m'observes fixement, la respiration bloquée. Je prends une grande inspiration et me lance.

- Toi et moi, ça va plus être possible.

Ton sourire se fane et tes yeux s'écarquillent d'étonnement. Ouais, toi non plus tu pensais pas que ça se terminerait aussi vite.

- Mais pourquoi ? T'es pas bien avec moi ? Je...

- Écoutes, Luffy, tu savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, ça finirait par arriver. Tu sais aussi très bien ce que je fais.

Je me pince l'arête du nez. Autant être honnête, tu comprendras plus facilement.

- Je... J'ai voulu tout arrêter pour pouvoir être toi mais j'ai été naïf. Quand tu fais parti de mon monde, tu n'en sors pas aussi facilement. Le Boss de la Famille pour laquelle je travaille m'a explicitement fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de porte de sortie pour moi. Et que si je décidais le contraire alors c'est toi qui en ferais les frais.

Tu clignes des paupières et je remarque que des larmes menacent au coin de tes yeux.

- Mais c'est pas grave, on peut continuer comme on le fait maintenant. Ça me gêne pas ce que tu fais, je te l'ai déjà dit !

- C'est trop dangereux pour toi. Je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre ta vie en danger comme ça. Tu mérites une vie saine, comme tout les gens de ton âge et...

- Non, Law, s'il te plaît, me laisse pas !

Tu t'écries et plusieurs têtes se tournent vers nous. Finalement, un endroit avec du monde, c'était pas forcément la meilleure idée. J'aurais dû me douter que tu perdrais ton sang froid.

- Je m'en fiches de ce qui peut m'arriver, je veux juste être avec toi !

Ça y est, tes larmes t'échappent et ta voix monte dans les aiguës. Putain, j'aurais jamais dû te laisser rentrer la première fois. Je pensais pas que tu te serais autant attaché.

- Je suis désolé, Luffy, sincèrement.

J'me lève, bien décidé de mettre fin à notre histoire. Cependant, tu m'attrapes le bras quand je passe près de toi.

- Je t'en supplie, Law.

Bordel de merde ! C'est encore plus dur que je l'aurais pensé. Te voir comme ça, le visage baigné de larmes, me suppliant de rester, ma détermination en prend un sacré coup mais je peux pas faire autrement. Tu saisis pas que c'est pour ta sécurité que j'fais ça.

Je me détache difficilement, n'osant pas croiser tes yeux, sinon je sais que j'vais craquer. J'ai tellement de mal à te résister.

Tu ne me suis pas et ça me soulage dans un sens. Je me retourne une dernière fois et mon cœur se brise quand j'te vois la tête entre les mains, le corps secoué de sanglots.

_**« And all the pain I put you through ; I wish that I could take it all away »**_

Deux semaines se sont écoulées et j'ai déménagé pour pas que tu me retrouves. Mais malgré mon éloignement, ça ne m'empêche pas de toujours bosser pour cet enfoiré de Doflamingo. Je ne prends plus aucun plaisir à braquer, torturer ou tuer.

Y'a toujours ces cheveux en bataille, ces prunelles envoûtantes et ce sourire à damné un saint qui reviennent comme un boomerang à la gueule.

Je peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi. C'est la première fois que je ressens de la solitude, de l'ennuie.

Je déballe mon dernier carton et j'me fige quand je vois la photo quand j'ai entre les doigts. Une photo de toi et moi à la foire. J'ai l'impression que ça date d'une éternité alors que ça fait seulement quelques semaines. Mes lèvres s'étirent en un demi-sourire quand je repense à cette journée...

_Je t'observes, satisfait après nos ébats. J'pensais pas qu'un gamin comme toi serait aussi doué au lit. T'as le bras posé en travers de mon torse, les joues encore un peu rouge. Je caresse doucement tes cheveux, me perdant dans mes pensées. Tu te redresses subitement et plante tes prunelles dans les miennes._

_ - Je viens d'avoir une super idée !_

_Je hausse un sourcil, franchement sceptique. Toi et les bonnes idées, ça fait deux._

_ - Et si on allait à la fête foraine ? C'est le dernier jour et j'y suis pas encore allé. _

_ - Non._

_ - Allez, s'te plaît ! _

_ - Pourquoi t'y vas pas avec tes potes ?_

_ - C'est avec toi que j'veux y aller ! _

_Tu me lances un regard de chien battu et j'sens mon cœur fondre malgré moi._

_ - Non, que j'te répète d'un ton catégorique._

_Mais j'sais, au fond de moi, que c'est uniquement pour la forme. Tu m'fais chier, sale gosse, t'arrives toujours à tes fins._

_Tu te mets à genoux sur le lit et sautille comme un enfant._

_ - S'te plaît ! S'te plaît ! S'te plaît !_

_Je soupire et encore une fois, je te cède, faible que je suis quand il s'agit de toi._

_ - Bon, d'accord. Mais on reste pas longtemps !_

_ - Merci !_

_Tu m'embrasses rapidement et te précipite hors du lit._

_T'as des étoiles pleins les yeux, tout excité. Tu me prends la main pour me faire avancer plus vite. Ta paume douce et chaude au creux de la mienne me réconforte et finalement, je ne regrette plus de t'avoir dit oui._

_Pour plus de sécurité, j'ai mis mon vieux bonnet blanc tacheté et des lunettes de soleil pour me balader incognito. J'sais pas pourquoi, mais j'pense que des soucis avec les flics, c'est pas l'meilleur moyen de passer une bonne journée. Et j'veux qu'elle soit parfaite. Rien que pour toi._

_Tu t'arrêtes devant un stand de tir blindé de peluches. Tu les observes pendant quelques secondes et finalement tu pointes ton index vers un gros renne au nez bleu._

_ - J'veux celle là !_

_Je pouffe de rire quand j'te vois rater tout les ballons. T'es vraiment pas doué avec une arme. Tu fais la moue et me fixes avec un air de défi._

_ - Vas-y, essaye toi !_

_J'te prends la carabine des mains et explose les ballons en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Comme quoi, ça peut avoir du bon, de descendre des mecs à longueur de temps._

_Tu m'regardes, les yeux ronds. Mais ton étonnement se dissipe bien vite quand je te fourre la peluche entre les bras. Tu me souris à pleines dents et j'peux pas m'empêcher d'y répondre._

_ - Merci, Law ! T'es le meilleur !_

_Tu fais pas si bien dire, gamin... Ouais, le meilleur tueur à gages de la Famille Don Quichotte, c'est bien moi._

_ - Viens, ils vendent de la bouffe là-bas. J'pourrais entendre ton estomac gueuler à l'autre bout du parc._

_ - Oui ! Et y'a des stands de photos, on pourra en faire pour garder un souvenir ! _

...

Ouais, la vie était tellement plus simple et plus belle quand on était ensembles.

Je m'installe à mon bureau et sors une feuille blanche et un stylo du tiroir. J'ai décidé de t'écrire parce que ça me bouffe de l'intérieur que tu ne saches pas mes sentiments. Que ça me troue le cœur que tu souffres par ma faute et que tu puisses me haïr.

_**« And be the one who catches all your tears ; That's why I need you to hear... »**_

_" Luffy,_

_Tu sais que je n'ai jamais été doué pour exprimer mes sentiments alors c'est pourquoi je préfère te les écrire. Je tenais absolument à ce que tu connaisses ce que je ressens pour toi._

_C'est vrai qu'au début, j'ai eu peur. C'était la première fois que je ressentais ce genre de choses. C'est pour cela que j'étais réticent et puis j'avais peur pour toi à cause de la vie que je mène. _

_Mais ton innocence, ton optimisme, ton petit côté enfantin, ça m'a fait craquer. J'ai jamais réussi à te résister._

_Ça me fait bizarre de dire ça, mais c'est un gamin qui m'a fait connaître de nouvelles choses. Des trucs agréables pour changer. L'envie, la passion, l'amitié et surtout l'amour._

_Parce que oui, je te l'ai jamais dit mais je suis littéralement tombé amoureux de toi. Amoureux de ton sourire, de tes caresses, de ton odeur. Ta présence m'est vite devenue indispensable._

_Quand on était ensemble, tout me paraissait plus beau. Moi, qui est toujours détesté le monde, c'était un pas gigantesque._

_Je veux que tu saches à quel point tu as changé ma vie et l'a rendue meilleure._

_Que tu saches que te laisser a été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire de ma vie._

_Que tu saches que j'ai tout fait pour changer, que j'ai tout fait pour qu'on puisse avoir un avenir ensemble. Mais, tu dois comprendre que la vie est cruelle et que mon amour pour toi n'y changera rien._

_Maintenant, tu dois juste passer à autre chose, m'oublier, tu as toute la vie devant toi. Tu rencontreras quelqu'un sûrement meilleur que moi. Tu le mérites plus que n'importe qui sur cette terre._

_J'espère seulement que tu trouveras au fond de ton cœur, la force de me pardonner. Ce que j'ai fais, je l'ai uniquement fait pour te protéger et même si pour l'instant ça te fait plus de mal que de bien, tu sauras plus tard que j'ai pris la bonne décision._

_Tu as été ma lumière dans les ténèbres, mon rayon de soleil dans l'obscurité de ma vie, mon oxygène dans ce monde oppressant. Pour toutes ces choses, je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer._

_Law."_

_**" I've found a reason to show ; A side of me you didn't know ;**_

_**A reason for all that I do "**_

Le point final me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche et malgré mes paupières fermement closes, des larmes s'en échappent. La sensation est désagréable, je n'ai pas pleuré depuis que j'étais môme.

Mon estomac se serre et j'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres quand je poste la lettre. J'sais que c'est le dernier contact que j'aurais avec toi.

Et une fois n'est pas coutume, je remercie le ciel de t'avoir mis sur ma route. Tu m'as fait découvrir des côtés de moi dont j'ignorais l'existence. Tu es la raison pour laquelle je continue à vivre, la raison pour laquelle je ne tomberais plus dans les ténèbres.

La raison pour laquelle mon cœur continue de battre.

_**" And the reason is you. "**_


End file.
